Falling Hard
by iceredrose
Summary: Anaiya moves back to Japan after four years in America and starts falling hard for Sado. When her odd powers arise, she wonders just how useful she is. SadoOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters, but at the moment I do own this particular story line because it is before the Manga.

Ch. 1 Introductions

"Class, we have a new student. Her family just moved back to Japan from America."

"Ooh!"

"Hello, everyone. My name is Anaiya Midori." The black hair with purple tips she held back in a high ponytail spilled over her shoulder.

"Welcome, Anaiya." Responded the class in unison.

Anaiya raised her head, but kept her hands clasped tightly in front of her skirt. After four years of wearing whatever she wanted in America, wearing a short skirt uniform was extremely uncomfortable. She felt as though her skirt was barely covering her, but that was mainly due to her exceptionally long legs. Luckily her blouse was a bit loose so she didn't feel as if her chest were going to pop out.

"Hm. Let's see where to put you." The teacher began mumbling to herself. "Ah. Sado, please raise your hand." A very large, very tan arm raised into the air slowly. "Anaiya, you may sit in front of Sado." Anaiya nodded and made her way over to the desk in front of the boy named Sado. Everything about him was large. His chest was so broad that it blocked out everything behind him. His brown hair fell in curls over his brown eyes. His full lips stayed closed throughout class. His skin was so dark there was no way he'd spent his whole life in Japan.

Paying attention during class was difficult because Anaiya had no idea what was going on. She still spoke Japanese. She still read Japanese. She could still count in Japanese. But Anaiya had no idea what this teacher was talking about. What were they supposed to be learning about? Anaiya wanted to cry, she was so lost and confused. She dropped her forehead into her hand and sighed inaudibly.

The bell rang and everything went into chaos. "Lunch time! Lunch time! I love lunch time!" A boy with chin length, light brown hair danced over to Sado.

"Sado, Anaiya, would you come up here for a moment?"

"Un." They both rose and Anaiya was delighted to find that Sado was taller than her, by quite a bit. The top of her head was only at his shoulder.

"Anaiya, I realize that coming straight back into a Japanese school after four years in America can be hard. So I would like to ask Sado to tutor you."

"Oh! Um, it's really alright. I wouldn't want to impose on-"

"It's fine." Sado interrupted.

"Oh. Um. Okay." Anaiya nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Sado. You are both excused."

Sado walked back to the loud singing boy. When Anaiya turned around there was a very large breasted, very light haired girl in her face. "You're Anaiya and my name's Orihime. This is Tatsuki and you should have lunch with us."

"Oh." Tatsuki was a lean girl with short black hair and a smiling face. "Um. A-alright. If it's not any trouble."

"It's no trouble." Tatsuki smiled again.

"No trouble at all!" Orihime grabbed Anaiya's hand and ran down three flights of stairs and outside, only stopping once they were under a tree. "Yay!"

Anaiya collapsed and breathed heavily. "You have a lot of energy, don't you?"

"Yep!" Orihime sat and soon Tatsuki ran up with some other girls.

"Geez, Orihime." Tatsuki sat next to Anaiya and opened up a box to get her lunch. "Don't you have a lunch?"

"Oh, uh. Guess I forgot." Anaiya smiled and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Do you want some of mine?" Orihime held out a sandwich oozing red and green with a tiny hint of something that used to be white.

"Um…what is it?"

"It's a wasabi and red bean paste sandwich with mayonnaise and pickles."

"Um. I'm okay." Relaxing against the base of a tree, Anaiya didn't notice her chest stretching against the material of her blouse.

There was a gasp. "Look! Look at the glorifying beauty and hugeness! They rival Orihime's!"

"Huh?" Anaiya opened her eyes to see a slight girl with oddly colored hair and glasses running toward her with open arms. "AH!"

"Shut up Chizuru." Tatsuki tripped the girl and they started a yelling match. For a moment Anaiya simply watched the exchange, completely confused.

"So, Anaiya," Orihime scooted to sit closer to the new girl. "Do you think any one in our class is cute?"

"Um. Well…" Anaiya blushed.

"OOOH! She likes someone!" Tatsuki and Chizuru stopped quarreling and a few other girls scooted in closer as well. "So, who do you like?"

"Well, it's really way too soon for me to like anyone…but I kinda think that Sado is cute."

"Good choice!" Orihime smiled. "You like 'em big and strong. I like Ichigo! He's friends with Sado."

"He's not the guy who came over singing about lunch time is he?"

"No, that's Keigo. Be careful about him, he's crazy." Tatsuki smiled at Orihime. "Ichigo is a troublemaker with orange hair. You won't be able to miss him."

"Does he bleach it?"

"Nope. Been that way since I met him when we were kids. It gets him in trouble a lot."

"Oh. So what about…"

"Sado? Sado's…interesting. From what I've heard, he used to get beat up a lot when he first came here, wouldn't life his fists for anything. But now it's like he and Ichigo have a pact. They fight for each other."

"That's kinda…sweet."

"I-I guess so." Tatsuki gaped at Anaiya who stared at the sun through the trees.

The day wore on and Anaiya got more and more nervous about Sado tutoring her. When? Where? Would he initiate questioning or would she have to? Was he actually going to tutor her, or was he going to ditch her?

"What time would be best for you?"

"Huh? What?" Anaiya looked around and realized that everyone was leaving. Turning sideways in her seat, Anaiya found that Sado had been talking to her.

"When should we study?"

"Oh." She blushed in embarrassment. He probably thought she was a complete airhead. "Uh. I don't know, um, whenever is best for you."

"I'm free now."

"Oh, okay, um…"

"Should we go to your house then?"

"Uh, yeah." Anaiya stood to leave, not believing she was acting like such an idiot.

"CHAD!" The boy who Anaiya learned was called Keigo ran to Sado. "What are you doing talking to this incredibly well endowed woman and not introducing me?"

"Oh, sorry. Anaiya, this is—"

"My name is Keigo and we are absolutely meant to be together!"

Anaiya had to smile and blush from the attention. "Sorry, Keigo. Sado and I were just on our way to my house to go study, so we really have to go now."

"What?" Keigo got all teary eyed, causing Anaiya to step back and fall into her chair again. "You're going and you didn't invite me?"

"You don't study." Sado pointed out calmly.

"I see what this is!" He seemed really angry until he clasped his hands to the side of his head and got a kissy face. "You liiiiiiiike her!" Sado and Anaiya both blushed and turned away slightly.

"Keigo, come on!" A voice from outside the classroom caught Keigo's attention.

"Coming Misuiro!" Keigo started out then looked back. "This isn't over!" When he was gone Sado and Anaiya sighed.

"Tatsuki was right. He is crazy." Sado grunted in agreement. "Um, I'm confused. I thought your name was Sado?"

"It is. They just call me Chad. Cuz Ichigo thought that's what my name was when we first met."

"Oh. Okay then." Anaiya stood again and walked out with Sado close behind.

The walk home was peacefully quiet, even though Anaiya had to stop a couple times to remember which way home was. Sado wasn't much of a talker which was fine because Anaiya was entirely too nervous to talk. "Oh! Here we are." Anaiya stopped in front of a two story, white house with a large garden and a sign that read: 'Midori's Herbal Medicine'.

"Your family makes medicine?"

"Herbal remedies. It's mainly my mom, but I know how to make most of them." Anaiya smiled and opened the white picket gate. "Please come in." When they got into the house, Anaiya flung her shoes off and ran through the kitchen, completely forgetting about Sado for a moment. "Mamma? Daddy? I'm home!"

"We're in the living room." Called a male voice.

Remembering herself, Anaiya turned to the front door. "Sado, come in, you can meet my family."

"Un." Sado slipped his large shoes off and followed Anaiya into the living room where three people sat on a couch watching t.v.

"Mamma, daddy, this is Sado. He is going to tutor me so I can catch up with the rest of Japan."

The woman had long straight black hair and warm brown eyes. She smiled with thin lips. "Welcome to our home, Sado."

The man had short, light brown hair and green eyes like Anaiya's. His full lips broke into a welcoming smile. "Thank you for taking the time to help our daughter. I hope it isn't an inconvenience."

"Not at all."

"Wow! You're huge!" A little boy with short black hair and large brown eyes stood at the base of the couch staring agape at Sado's huge form.

"Aki!" The woman grabbed the child and scolded him for being so rude.

"Um, we'll be in the kitchen." Anaiya grabbed Sado's arm and blushed at the thought of doing that regularly.

"Alright. Have fun." Anaiya's father waved and continued to watch t.v.

"Sorry about that." Anaiya put her things down at the table. "Do you mind if I go change?"

"No."

"Okay." Anaiya ran up the stairs as quickly as she could, she still wasn't quite used to the steepness of the stairs.

"So, Sado, will you be staying for dinner?" Anaiya's mother glided through the kitchen. She was about the same height as Anaiya.

"Um."

"I'll take that as a yes." She went around the kitchen collecting different foods and piling them on a plate. "Here. Have a snack before dinner." Taking an Oreo off the plate the woman sighed. "These are Anaiya's favorite. I can't imagine why." She smiled and left as Anaiya stumbled back down the stairs.

"It's going to take me forever to get used to those stairs again." She had changed into long black yoga pants and a purple tank top under a large gray sweatshirt. Her hair was still in a high ponytail, and now she wore nothing on her feet. "Oh, Oreos." She took out her books without grabbing one. She knew it was stupid, but she was afraid to eat in front of him.

"They're your favorite." Anaiya smiled and nodded. Sado took one and munched. "They're good."

Anaiya grabbed one and savored the flavor. She didn't know how much longer she'd have them around the house. "I don't know where you want to start."

"What's your worst subject?"

"Math. In any language math is horrid. But it seems like forever since I worked with Japanese numbers in math like this."

"Mm. Let's start at the beginning." Sado turned to the first page in their math book with problems. "Do this one."

"Un." Anaiya spent five minutes trying to figure it out before she came up with the wrong answer.

"Okay." Sado spent ten minutes explaining the correct way to do the problem before Anaiya finally understood.

"Oh!" She proceeded to do thirty of the same type of questions before they moved on. "Ugh."

Soon, smells of dinner wafted through the air and they were only on the fifth section of math. The class, of course, was on the twelfth. "Okay. Clear off the table. It's dinner time." Anaiya's dad brought in dinner plates as Anaiya and Sado cleared their things into the foyer with their shoes. As they sat at the dining room table again, plates were being laid out. There was rice, salad, pork on a stick, tofu, and veggies.

"Yuuuummmm!" Yelled Aki as he sat next to Sado.

Dinner was filled with talking and laughing from Anaiya's family and almost silence from Anaiya and Sado. "So, Anaiya," Anaiya's father stuck a toothpick in his mouth. "What are you learning in History?"

"Oh, um, I'm not sure." Anaiya looked to Sado for an answer.

"If you want we can go get my old history notes after dinner." Sado kept his face down as he spoke.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Sado. You are being so helpful to our Anaiya. You know, it's not easy for her to come back to Japan after four years in America. I'm glad she's made a friend. And such and attractive one too."

"Mom!" Anaiya blushed several shades of crimson. She didn't notice that Sado did as well, but her mother did. "I think we should get going before it gets too dark." Anaiya stood and all but ran for the foyer. "Sado?"

"Thank you for the wonderful meal." Sado bowed and went to the foyer.

"And so polite! This one's a keeper, Kaido."

"Mom!"

"Take the dogs Anaiya." Her father called before she was out the door.

"Take the dogs Anaiya," she mimicked, "have you ever walked three dogs at the same time? I think not because I'm always the one who has to walk the stupid dogs." Anaiya mumbled to herself as she opened the gate in the side of their yard. Sado stood outside the gate and listened to the commotion being caused inside. "Hey babies! Who wants to go for a walk?" Sado could hear the sounds of paws slapping against cement. "Yes, I know, it's all very exciting, isn't it? Where are your necklaces? Where'd they go?" Small yips and a low bark answered her questions. "Alright. Let's go." The gate unlatched and Anaiya emerged with three dogs. Two very small dogs and one very large dog. The small dogs looked about the size of Sado's shoe which was probably as big as they'd get. One was black with brown sections the other was all white and a bit smaller than the black and brown one. The large dog was as tall as Sado's waist and all muscle. It was a pretty beige color with light blue eyes.

As soon as they were all out of the gate the dogs wound themselves around Anaiya's legs in excitement. Then they smelled Sado and went to dash to him. "Ah! Hiro stop! Kiki!" The two little dogs just pulled and yipped, but the large dog was too much for Anaiya to strain against. "Lily, stop! AAAH!" Anaiya actually screamed as she fell off her feet from Lily's strength. She started falling back and thought she'd hit her head soon, but two very strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Unh!" The breath Anaiya had been sucking in left in haste when her chest collided with Sado's.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." They broke apart when she was standing upright again.

"I can take the big one."  
Anaiya nodded and handed him a purple leash attached to the large dog. "Her name is Lilly, She's a pit bull. This is Kiki," She picked up the black and brown dog to unwind herself, "and the other one is Hiro." They began walking and once they were out the gate Anaiya sighed. "I'm sorry about my mom. She-"

"They seem nice."

"Huh?"

"I forgot what it was like to have a family dinner." Sado liked to the sky.

"Is that why you came back to Japan? Because your grandfather died?" Sado tensed and looked at her warily. "Sorry, it's just that I was curious about you, so Tatsuki and Orihime kinda told me about you." He seemed to relax and they continued walking in silence. "Sado, I know we only just met, but you're welcome any time." Sado nodded and they continued.

Sado's house was a small one story. "How do you live here by yourself?" Sado shrugged and pushed the door open.

"You can come in." As he went to go get the papers Anaiya looked around what she could see from the foyer. The place was clean. And he was definitely alone. Anaiya felt the tears weling in her eyes. How alone he must feel, late at night when no one else is in the house to breathe life. A tear slipped down her cheek. "A-are you okay?" Sado stood in the hallway with Lily's leash in one hand and a stack of papers in the other.

Anaiya stared at him sadly for a few moments before shaking her head and rubbing her eye. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sado handed her the stack of papers. "Why were you crying?"

"Oh, um." Anaiya bit her lip and turned away. "I'm just sad." She smiled.

"Why?"

"Because, you must feel so alone in this house by yourself, it's just so sad."

Sado stared at her briefly. "You cry for me?"

"Hm." Anaiya took Lilly's leash. "I can get back home from here."

"Anaiya—"

"I'll be fine." Anaiya smiled, but it seemed sad. Sado knew what it was like to just need to be alone, so he let her go. "Thank you, Sado. See you at school tomorrow." She inserted ear buds he hadn't noticed before and started walking away.

Sado didn't move from his spot on the porch until he could no longer see her. He sighed heavily. She had cried for him. When was the last time someone had cried for him? She was tall and looked strong, but she was extremely fragile. And though he'd only known her one day, Sado felt the need to protect her. What was going on with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Anaiya and her family

Anaiya had been getting into the groove of things. She had lunch with Orihime and Tatsuki and went home with Sado three days a week to study and keep up in math. She was getting the hang of things for a month and a half before she started getting into fights with her family again. Unfortunately some of them had been while Sado was over.

Why was Aki so spoiled? Why didn't he have to clean? Why didn't he have to get good grades? Anaiya sat on a bench on the fenced in roof of the school with her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles along the bench. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes trying to let the music drown out her thoughts. She knew that Aki was having a harder time adjusting than she was. He'd only been one when they'd moved to America, she'd been eleven. It was easier for her to go back to Japanese culture than him. But they'd had Japanese culture all around them in America. They had a shop in a small Japanese town in San Francisco. And her parents had schooled him in the language, writing and numbers. So even though she knew it was harder for him, that didn't make her stop being mad at being treated differently. Dir en Grey turned to Linkin Park in her ears. Anaiya felt herself drifting, but couldn't stop herself from falling asleep.

"What have we here, boys?" A group of boys walked across the roof to see Anaiya sleeping on a bench, her skirt hitching up ever so slightly. "Hello, girly!" The leader of the group grabbed Anaiya's arm and pulled her off the bench into him.

"Unh!" One wrist was being held tightly in the air and she used her free hand to steady herself at first, then to try to keep the guy holding her away. "Let go of me!"

"Oooh, feisty." The man, who had bleached white hair threw Anaiya into two of his goons who pushed her to her knees. "You're gunna like this." He smiled and wrapped Anaiya's ponytail around his fist and yanked her head back.

"Ah!" Closing her eyes, Anaiya braced herself for what ever was going to happen.

"Hey!" A voice Anaiya had learned to recognize as Ichigo's pierced through the fear clouding her mind. Opening her eyes, Anaiya saw Ichigo, Sado, Keigo, and Mizuiro.

The boy tightened his grip and pushed down on Anaiya's head before yanking her up and pulling her into himself. "Ah!" A tear slipped over the rim of her eye. She saw Sado's fists tighten as he looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo held his arm out in front of Sado in a silent order to not move. "Let her go, Kenji."

"Look. The big guy's getting all worked up." Kenji pulled Anaiya's head back to he could talk into her ear. As he spoke he ran a finger up and down her stretched out throat. "Looks like he's got a crush on you." Kenji licked her ear.

"Nh." As Anaiya struggled to move, Kenji tightened his grip and hit two goons stepped in front of Anaiya to block her from the view of the others. They started to advance on her.

"Ichigo." Sado's voice was deep and soft, but extremely distressed.

"I know, I know."

Anaiya realized what was going to happen. She was going to be raped. And they couldn't do anything about it without her getting in the crossfire and being hurt. But if no one did anything she was going to be hurt. Something snapped inside of her and made her so fearful that she could no longer feel the pain in her head. Her hands grasped the hand Keji held her hair with in order for her to get more leverage. She kicked up as hard as she could and her shoe buried itself into the crotch of one of the goons. Before any one could register anything, she brought her leg back and got him with her leg. "Bitch!" Kenji threw Anaiya into the bench she had been sitting on before. In the blink of an eye Sado and Ichigo moved in to drive the men away.

Anaiya couldn't hear anything except the crack as her stomach hit the bench. Her body filled with pain. She couldn't breathe. Tears were flowing down her cheeks unchecked. She saw the blurred faces of Mizuiro and Keigo. Talking was futile, she was wheezing just trying to suck in a breath. Short, shallow breaths were all she could manage.

"Sado!" Mizuiro left Anaiya's line of vision. Sado replaced him.

"S-S" she mouthed his name, but only more tears streamed out.

"Where does it hurt?" Sado's deep brown eyes stared intensely into her green ones. Instead of talking, Anaiya moved her right hand to her right side, then her left hand to her left side and squinted from the pain. "Can you walk?" Anaiya tried to push herself up through her hyperventilating. She got to having her shoulder blades off the ground before she cried out in pain and couldn't go any further. Tears flowed even more freely as she dropped back to the ground and gasped for breath. "Okay, hold on." Sado put his hands under her upper back and thighs. "Ready?" Anaiya nodded and shut her eyes tightly against the pain she knew was about to come. Her breath hitched in pain when he lifted her. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Keigo! Get the door!" Ichigo yelled as he helped adjust Anaiya in Sado's arms to she wouldn't choke or hurt herself even more.

Keigo did as he was told and Sado ran down the steps as gently as he could. "Nurse!" An older woman looked up from her desk and smiled before she registered the sight in front of her. Eyes wide, the nurse instructed Sado to lay Anaiya on the bed closest to the door. The nurse shooed Sado and instructed an assistant to call an ambulance.

While Keigo and Mizuiro left to resume classes and inform the teachers of what had happened, Ichigo and Sado stayed behind to talk to the principle and the paramedics. "Boys?" The nurse came out holding a piece of paper. "No one has been able to get in touch with either of her parents. Do either of you know how to get here?" She handed them the paper which held Anaiya's address. Sado nodded. "Good. I'm giving you a note to leave campus and find her parents. Tell them she's being transported to the hospital for emergency surgery to repair her lung. After that she'll go to the Kurosaki clinic for recovery." During the last part she looked at Ichigo who nodded.

"Un." Sado and Ichigo ran out of the school and started going through alleyways.

"Chad, you okay?"

"Hm." Sado focused on running as fast as he could. Ichigo watched Sado as they ran. He was really upset, Ichigo didn't blame him. Anaiya's house came into view, Mrs. Midori was outside picking plants. "Mrs. Midori!"

Looking up in surprise, Mrs. Midori smiled when she saw Sado. "Sado, what a—"

"Anaiya's being transported to the hospital for emergency surgery." Sado stared at her, waiting for a reaction.

"What?" She seemed dazed.

"Anaiya was attacked. She has to go to the hospital for emergency surgery on her lung." Sado kept watching. When it seemed like everything had registered Mrs. Midori's eyes rolled back.

"Hey!" Ichigo and Sado jumped over the fence to catch Mrs. Midori as she began to drop. Sado caught her while Ichigo yelled at the poor woman.

"Ichigo." Picking up the woman bridal style, Sado followed Ichigo into the house. Sado set her on the couch and went into the kitchen to get a wet cloth. "Mrs. Midori." He dabbed the cool cloth over her face. "Wale up."

"Anaiya needs you! And you're just gonna sleep?" Ichigo paced.

"Anaiya." Mrs. Midori opened her eyes slowly. Then her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. "Anaiya!" Mrs. Midori grabbed her coat and her keys. "Get in the car, boys."

The car sped down the small streets. "Tell me what happened, Sado." As Sado related the events the color drained from Mrs. Midori's face. "My baby. My poor baby." Tears slipped out of her eyes. "Sado, get my phone out of my purse." When Sado handed the small cell phone with little gems to her, Mrs. Midori hit two buttons then held the phone to her ear. "Pick up." A fink fingernail tapped impatiently on her steering wheel. A male voice came through the speaker. "Kaido! Anaiya was attacked. She's in surgery at the hospital right now." There was a moment of silence. "Kaido?" His muffled voice. "She was attacked by a bully. He threw her into a bench. Sado says it was her sides that were hurting and that they had to repair a lung." His muffled voice again. "All right. I'll meet you there." She hung up and again focused on driving. The hospital was in sight. "Sado, park the car." Mrs. Midori almost didn't even stop before she rushed into the hospital.

"Um…"

"Can you drive?"

"Kinda."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own only Anaiya, her family, and her story

Ch. 3 Recovery

Anaiya woke in pain and confusion. She couldn't remember what had happened. Where was she? Why did her entire torso hurt so much? What was on her face? Her eyelids felt heavy. There was a beeping in the background that sounded like a heart monitor from the hospital shows she used to watch. Was she in a hospital? Everything flooded back to her mind's eye. "Sado." She was able to whisper his name. Suddenly there were voices all around her saying her name.

Her green eyes finally opened and she saw her mother and father standing over her with worried faces. They broke into smiles. "You're alright." Kaido picked up Aki so he could see that his sister was alive and okay.

"Hey, baby brother." Anaiya smiled slightly.

"Come on, let's go get the doctor." Kaido left with Aki and Mrs. Midori.

Anaiya let her eyes drift shut again and had time to wonder how long she'd been there before she heard a voice. "You alright?" _Sado._ Anaiya turned her head to see him sitting in a small chair under the window in her room. His elbows rested on his thighs, just above the knees, his shoulders were hunched and his arms hung down. He looked depressed.

"I'll be fine." Her voice was barely above a whisper because it hurt to take in the air needed to produce a normal voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't protect you."

He hurt because he couldn't protect her. How strange was that when she wanted to protect him? Pain shot through her side and chest as she struggled to sit up. She was probably tearing stitches. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye as her feet touched the ground. When Sado saw her feet he lifted his torso and moved his arms. Anaiya fell forward to embrace him in a hug. It took Sado a moment to register that she was hugging him. Even after that, he simply sat there with his arms at his sides. "Sado, you saved me. If it hadn't been for you, I might be dead. Thank you." Sado stood and wrapped his arms around Anaiya's waist for a moment before picking her up and setting her back in bed. "Where is Ichigo? Wasn't he with you?"

"He went home to get your room ready. You're going to his clinic for recovery, they were just waiting for you to wake up."

"How long has it been?"

"About a day, you were sedated for the pain."

"Mm." Anaiya closed her eyes again. A few minutes passed before Sado said her name softly. Anaiya tried to answer, but she was just so tired. There was a soft pressure on her forehead. He kissed her. Sado actually kissed her forehead. Anaiya hoped she wasn't blushing. But she knew, as she heard the door shut, that she was smiling. Darkness consumed her.

When Anaiya woke again, her eyes were greeted with darkness. She was in a small bed that wasn't from the hospital. Lights flashed on a white wall as a car drove by. _I must be in Kurosaki clinic._ It was becoming easier for her to breathe, not because the pain was lessening, but because she was becoming used to the pain. When she thought about it, the thought of going to sleep scared her. What if she just stopped breathing? No, that was just a stupid thought, but still, she couldn't help but be fearful.

A door opened and her room was suddenly filled with light and the smell of food. Anaiya suddenly felt quite at peace and even happy. "Excuse me?" A small voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Oh!" She sounded surprised that Anaiya was awake. "I made you some soup, would you like it?"

"Yes, please." Anaiya tried to sit up, but her stitches protested.

"Oh! Hold on! Don't move." The small girl set down a tray and ran out. Seconds later Ichigo's irritated voice drifted to Anaiya. "Ichigo, please? She needs to eat and she needs help sitting up."

Ichigo entered the room and Anaiya pulled the blankets up over her face. "I-I'm okay, really. See? I can sit up all on my own." As she tried to boost herself up, a seam in her left side tore and some blood leaked out.

"Ah! What're you doing? Don't be stupid!" Ichigo grabbed her and sat her up rather gently. "Idiot."

"Th-thank you, Ichigo." Anaiya's voice was soft and her head was down.

"Whatever." Ichigo left and the small girl gave Anaiya her soup.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." The girl smiled and quietly left.

After three days Anaiya was able to walk around with considerably less pain and she was able to sit up by herself. Truth be told, she could have been back to school, but she wasn't. Dr. Kurosaki was talking to her parents in the hall while Sado sat by her bed, both waiting silently to hear Dr. Kurosaki. "Physically she is well enough to go back to school, but I believe that the psychological effect has made her fearful of going back." His voice was deep and soft, but Anaiya knew it could be loud and raspy when he was talking to - yelling at - his son. Anaiya's mother's breath hitched and Anaiya turned her head so that Sado couldn't see her face. She didn't want him to know that it was true. Though she knew it was illogical to be afraid, she didn't seem to be able to help it. Anaiya was terrified that she would go back to school and he would be there. He was in jail. He couldn't hurt her. Somehow that didn't help. What if he got out? What if he came after her? What if others came after her? What if next time she was with Orihime and they both got r-r-r

"Anaiya? Doctor!" Sado ran to the door. The doctor ran in and saw Anaiya hyperventilating. Her face was so pale they could see her veins. Her dark green eyes were shimmering and so wide they looked like they would pop out of her skull.

Dr. Kurosaki kneeled by Anaiya's bed and put the stethoscope to her chest and stomach. There's nothing wrong with her lungs. Anaiya, breathe. Breathe." Anaiya nodded and tried to slow her breathing and her thoughts. It wasn't working. Dr. Kurosaki saw Anaiya's face turn green. Faster than he'd ever had to move with a patient, Kurosaki had a bucket in front of Anaiya and he was out of the way. She sat up and aimed for the bucket. Tears were streaming down her face. She was too hot. She was going to puke in her hair. As Anaiya left her face hanging over the bucket she felt two large, cool hands gather her hair back. She threw up again. "Sado, put this on her forehead, and back of the neck." Dr. Kurosaki handed him a cold, damp cloth. It felt good on her neck. Her body started to cool down. She became aware of her parents standing in the doorway clutching each other. The feel of Sado's hand on her back as he let her hair down made her feel safe. Why had she been freaking out in the first place? Well, she knew what she was freaking out about, she just didn't know why anymore. Sado would protect her. Kenji was in jail. She would always be with other people, for the most part. There would be times when she was alone, like walking home from school. Her breath started hitching again.

"Anaiya." Sado put his warm face against her head and whispered in her ear. "I will not let anyone hurt you again." With his cheek still at the side of her head, Sado took the bucket away and handed it to Dr. Kurosaki. "Tea?"

"Ah. Yes." Dr. Kurosaki turned to Anaiya's parents. "Would you mind helping me make some Jasmine tea to calm your daughter?" They nodded and followed him out of the room.

When the door shut Anaiya let out a long sigh. Her breath shuttered as more tears fell from her now closed eyes. She felt Sado's hard frame behind her and was comforted. She sighed again with steadier breath. "They're going to want me to see a shrink now." Anaiya gave a small smile with nothing behind it, but Sado couldn't smile. It was probably true. They would probably want her to receive psychiatric help. Maybe it _would_ help her? She seemed to be having nightmares every time she slept, which wasn't often. Every time she closed her eyes, it seemed, she would start hyperventilating and feel nauseous. It was when she thought about going back. When she felt alone. When she _was _alone.

Sado rose and fixed Anaiya's pillows before laying her back down. "Sado—"

"I'll be right back." He assured her before leaving the room. He left the door open and the light on. She didn't feel as alone when the light was on and she could hear the voices of her parents, Sado, Ichigo, and Dr. Kurosaki drifting to her. She actually felt slightly more relaxed. She let her eyes close and tried to hear what they were saying. Sado's voice was so low and soft it was impossible to distinguish any words. His voice made her feel safe though. It made her feel comfortable and relaxed.

Darkness was all she could see. Were her eyes even open? She closed them again and opened them again just to be sure. They were. They just needed time to adjust to the darkness. When had she fallen asleep? The last thing she remembered was trying to understand what Sado was saying. Had he ever come back? What happened to the tea she was promised? What time was it? Maybe she would try to go to school tomorrow and see Sado and her friends. But what if—_Anaiya. I will not let anyone hurt you again._

_Sado._

Anaiya thought about the large boy who had become such a large part of her life. When he wasn't in his school uniform he was in black pants and a brightly colored shirt. He loved animals. He loved to hold the puppies as they did their homework and studying. And he had such a kind heart. If Aki needed help with homework or someone to reach something he was always there. He had been there every time she needed him. He had been so upset when he thought he hadn't been able to protect her. He somehow knew just how to make her feel better. Anaiya wondered what would happen if she told him how she was feeling. She knew it could easily turn into love for her. She knew she fell in love too easily. But she'd never felt quite like this. Sado was just so…right.

A figure in the chair next to her bed shifted. Her breath hitched in surprise and fear. "Anaiya?" The figure asked.

"S-Sado?" He _had_ come back. She felt her body relax and calm when she knew it was him.

"Mm."

"What are you doing here?" Anaiya turned to her side and tried to make out the features of Sado. She could see only a shadow. The outline of big, broad shoulders, and well muscled arms were illuminated by the moon light streaming through the window. She knew his large mouth would be straight, his brown eyes would be covered by his curly brown hair, but they would be staring intently at something.

"I'm staying with you."

"W-why?" She heard him inhale and shift. He stayed silent for a moment.

"I want you to know that I'm here, to protect you."

He had the kindest heart ever. "Thank you." She whispered. "I want to go to school tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm."

"Okay."


End file.
